thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:*** SPOILER - FORUM ***/@comment-25960164-20150331011449/@comment-5167151-20150401093906
Vorweg ich kenne die Comics nicht und schaue nur die TV Serie. Was die Wölfe angeht wurde doch so ziehmlich alles in der Folge gesagt und gezeigt. Die Wölfe überfallen Camps und stellen zusätzlich auch Fallen auf um Überlebende anzulocken und auszurauben, und am Beispiel vom Episodenanfang wissen wir das sie auch einfach einzelne Menschen, die sie irgendwo treffen angreifen. Was die Wölfe Gruppe damit bezwecken will? Das selbe was die Terminus Gruppe wollte oder Ricks Gruppe oder die Truppe der Söldner denen sich Darryl kurzzeitig anschloss. ÜBERLEBEN! Und zwar um Jeden Preis. Du darfst nicht vergessen das diese Zombie Apokalypse mitlerweile im FÜNFTEN Jahr nach Ausbruch des ganzen spielt (mindestens) und da kann man nicht so einfach an neue Vorräte, Waffen und Munition kommen wie zu Anfang, wo man einfach loszieht und die Häuser der Umgebung abgrast. Die Vorräte der umlegenden Gegend werden mittlerweile weitestgehend erschöpft sein, da man sich die Vorräte mittlerweile schon geholt hat und es nicht unendlich neue Möglichkeiten gibt in anderen Häusern Lebensmittel zu finden. Einfach weiter zu ziehen bis man in einer anderen Gegend ist wo man noch nicht war bringt auch nichts, da in der "neuen" Gegend ja genauso andere Überlebende schon die Häuser nach allem brauchbarem abgegrast haben werden. Wenn man also auch weiterhin an neue Vorräte kommen will, muss man "kreativ" werden, die Terminus Gruppe löste das Problem mit den Lebensmitteln dadurch das sie Kannibalen wurden und einfach die anderen Überlebenden essen. Die Wölfe haben eine noch kreativere, aber genauso grausame Methode entwickelt um an genug Vorräte zu kommen, ähnlich wie in der Geschichte die Morgan erzählt wurde, inder die Siedler nicht SELBST losgezogen sind um Wölfe zu töten, sondern Kopfgeld auf die Wölfe ausgesetzt haben, so das die schmutzige Arbeit die heimischen Indianer für die Siedler erledigt haben, macht sich die Wolfgruppe auch nicht selber die Hände schmutzig und riskiert ihre Leben in erbitterten Kämpfen mit anderen Überlebenden, sondern setzt die UNTOTEN ein um für sie die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen. Wenn die Zombies dann die Überlebenden, die in die Wolffalle getappt sind getötet haben, locken sie die Untoten wieder zurück bzw weg und schnappen sich die Vorräte und Waffen, die für die Zombies ja nicht interessant waren und demnach einfach liegen gelassen wurden. Ich würde nichtmal überraschts ein, wenn die Überfälle auf die Camps ähnlich ablaufen wie die Fallen, also das auch DA die Wölfe dafür sorgen das große Zombie Herden das jeweilige Camp überrennen und dann in aller Ruhe den hoffnungslosen Überlebenskampf der Campbewohner anschauen, wenn dann alle menschen vond en Zombies getötet wurden, locken die Wälfe die Untoten vom Menschenleeren camp weg und plündern dann in aller Ruhe die Vorräte. So wirds auch bei Noahs Gruppe gewesen sein. Im Gespräch mit Morgan kam ja raus das er auch Morgan selbst mitnehmen wollte nur "das er dann nicht direkt a leben sei", also töten die Wölfe auch alle Überlebenden derer sie habhaft werden können um diese so in Zombies zu verwandeln, die sie dann wiederum weiter als Waffen benutzen können. DAS is der Modus Operandi der Wölfe. Das hat aber nichts damit zutun das sie psychopathisch sind. Das könne sie zwar auch noch zusätzlich sein, in erster Linie ist dieses Vorgehen aber schlicht absolut srubellos, gnadenlos und unmenschlich. Psychos sind die aber keine im gegenteil, das sieht nach einem eiskalt strukturiertem Verfahren aus, das berechnend und kalkuliert durchgeführt wird. Psychos handeln alelrdings unüberlegt und unstrukturiert ohne Mögliche Folgen oder Konsequenzen zu bedenken, geschweige denn diese in ihren Plänen zu berücksichtigen, so wie Pete am Ende der Episode. Im Gespräch mit Morgan sagt der eine Wolf ja er träfe nur in etwa alle zwei Wochen mal auf einen neuen Menschen, ergo kannst du dir ja vorstellen wie schwer diese Gruppe es hat an genügend neue Vorräte für alle (je nachdem wie groß die Gruppe letztendlich ist) zu kommen. Genau wie Terminus greifen sie also in erster Linie auf diese grausamen Taktiken zurück weil sie es MÜSSEN nicht weil sie Psychs sidn denen es Spass amcht (wobei das auch nicht auszuschließen ist ^^) Ich gehe z.b. davon aus das der Typ im roten Parker zud en Wölfen gehörte und es seine Aufgabe war neue "Opfer" für die Zombiefalle anzulocken, da sich Darrel und der andere aber befreien konnten, wurde eben nun er getötet und zum Zombie gemacht, teilweise als "Strafe" teilweise weil sie es tun mussten um die Zombiefalle wieder neu aufzubauen. Da den Wölfen nun die Fotos von Alexandria in die Hände gefallen sind, wissen sie nun von der Existenz dieser Kolonie und werden die nun als nächstes Ziel anpeilen. Ich hoffe aber auf eine längere Konfrontation zwsichen Alexandria und den Wölfen und nicht das es nach 1-2 Episoden damit schon wieder vorbei ist, ich hätte auch genre mehr von der Terminusgruppe gesehen. Phantom.65 sagte: Hi, Ricks Gruppe sind ja auch nicht unbedingt die "Vorzeigenachbarn" und hätten in punkto Psyche durchaus Schwierigkeiten, Krankenversicherungsschutz zu bekommen. Das darf man auch über Morgan sagen. In einer abnormalen Welt sind die Normalsterblichen eher "Kanonen(Zombie)futter". Dass die erforderlichen Handlungen nicht spurlos an einer Person vorbeigehen, dürfte auch klar sein. Schlimm wäre es eher, wenn es an einem spurlos vorbei ginge. Preziese um genau DAS geht ja der ganze Alexandria Handlungsstrang, das die Alexandria Leute im Prinzip noch auf dem Stand bei Seuchenausbruch sind, wärend Ricks Gruppe mit den einzelnen Jahren sich ihrer neuen Umwelt angepasst hat um in dieser neuen rauhen Welt überleben zu können. Die Alexandrias wären schon aufgeschmissen wenn eine Horde Untoter es schafft in ihre Siedlung einzudringen von den srupellosen Mistkerlen wie Terminus oder den Wölfen, die diese neue Welt ebenfalls hervorgebracht hat ganz zu schweigen.